Bloon
"Browns, Leads, Whites. Don't you hate pesky bloons?" ''- Ninjakiwi in Bloons Tower Defense 3'' Bloons are recurring enemies in the Bloons Games. In Bloons and its sequels, normal Bloons will pop with one hit no matter what color. In the Bloons Tower Defense Games, Bloons come in different layers, taking multiple hits to pop them. Bloons Tower Defense The Bloons Tower Defense series introduces Bloons in a different way to pop them. Unlike Bloons in previous Bloons games, different colors of bloons contain different layers of bloons. For example, a Red Bloon takes one hit to pop, but a Blue Bloon contains a red Bloon, meaning it would take two hits to pop. A Green Bloon contains a Blue Bloon which contains a Red Bloon, so it would take three hits to pop, etc. Bloon Layers Below are the different layers of Bloons in the Bloons Tower Defense gaolz Lolz LUDICROUSLY OVERSIZED LIGHTNING ZEPPELIN contains 4 zomgs shoots lightning and takes9k hits to pop Red Bloons Red Bloon Takes one hit to pop. Blue Bloons Blue Bloon Takes two hits to pop, contains one Red Bloon. Green Bloons Green Bloon Takes three hits to pop, contains one Blue Bloon. Yellow Bloons Yellow Bloon Takes four hits to pop, contains one Green Bloon. Pink Bloons Pink Bloon Takes five hits to pop, contains one Yellow Bloon. Black Bloons Black Bloon Takes eleven hits to pop, contains two Pink Bloons. Black Bloons are Immune to bombs and mortars. White Bloons White Bloon Takes eleven hits to pop, contains two Pink Bloons. White Bloons are Immune to freezing. Camo Bloons Camo Bloon Takes eleven hits to pop, contains two Pink Bloons. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. Not on BTD 5 (replaced by bloon speciality). Zebra Bloons Zebra Bloon Takes twenty-three hits to pop, contains one Black and one White Bloon. Zebra Bloons are immune to bombs, mortars, and freezing. Lead Bloons Lead Bloon Takes twenty-three hits to pop, contains two Black Bloons. Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp. (Darts, blades, etc.) Also they are immune to the Super Monkey's''' Laser Vision.' Unlike other Bloons, Lead Bloons are too heavy to be picked up by Tempest Tornadoes or Whirlwinds. Rainbow Bloons 'Rainbow Bloon' Takes forty-seven hits to pop, contains two Zebra Bloons. In ''Bloons Tower Defense 3 , it contains 2 Black Bloons & 2 White Bloons. Ceramic Bloons Ceramic Bloon Takes 104 hits to pop, contains two Rainbow Bloons. Takes ten hits to break through the ceramic surface and reveal two Rainbow Bloons. Although it can be hit by Glue Gunners, it will not be slowed down by it. Massive Ornary Air Blimp M.O.A.B. (Massive Ornery Air Blimp or 'Mother Of All Bloons') Takes 616 hits to pop. After 200 hits, it cracks open to reveal four ceramic Bloons. Note- M.O.A.B. appears different in other BTD games such as BTD4. Speed:3bps Brutal Floating Behemoth B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) Takes 3,164 hits to pop. After 700 hits, it cracks open to reveal four M.O.A.Bs. Note- B.F.B. appears different in other BTD games, such as BTD4. Speed:1 Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (ZOMG)' is a new bloon type that appears in the latest''' Bloons '''Tower Defense game, Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a' 'B''lack''' blimp with what looks like a skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is the new strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on 'Round 85''' (the final round on Hard Difficulty)' for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains '''4 BFBs' (each of which produce 4 MOABs), and has an extremely high amount of hitpoints. It has an RBE of 16,656.After 4,000 hits , it cracks open to reveal 4 BFBs. # 30 ZOMGs Takes Down 40 Sungod Temples. #'1 ZOMG '''Takes down '''3 Sun Temples.' #'10 ZOMGs' Takes down 10 Sun Temples. *'Speed:1/2' Category:Bloon Types Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Games